


The Course Of Nature

by Maenads



Category: Ant and Dec, Britain's Got Talent RPF, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maenads/pseuds/Maenads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly have just recently announced their love for one another to the nation, so are making the most of every little moment they have together. On a romantic trip out things are not as they seem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summers day as Ant and Dec strolled through the park. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky it was as though Mother Nature were smiling down on them. Since announcing they were a couple the support had been immense and the boys could happily go out in public together as they were today.

Placing a checkered rug on a patch of daisy-covered grass, the boys settled down and opened up their picnic basket.

"Right then Mr Donnelly let's see what you've packed us today" Ant smiled at Dec

"I hope you like it" Dec said with a concerned look

"I wouldn't care if there was a bunch of kippers in there, as long as you're here with me nothing else matters" Ant said sweetly  
"But there again, I'd prefer it if there wasn't, I'm bloody well starving" Ant added

"Always a charmer" Dec joked

"Righty then" Ant said pulling the things from the basket

"Strawberries, cream, continental cheeses... Ooh very swish Decky" Ant observed

"Just keep going" Dec laughed

"Okie dokie.... Scotch eggs, sausage rolls, ham sarnies and pork pies.... That's more like it!" Ant shouted throwing his hands up in the air

"Shhhh... Ant man" Dec said turning round to see if they'd disturbed anyone

"Aww Decky you're so considerate of other people" Ant said tenderly

Seeing Dec blushing, Ant placed a quick peck on his cheek.  
"Anyway, food!" Ant said excitedly wondering where to start first

Several stone heavier the boys packed away the basket and lay back on the blanket.

"Ugh I'm so full" Dec groaned

"Me too" Ant moaned

"C'mon lets walk it off, I wanna see the ducks anyway" Dec said grinning

"Oh crap" Ant suddenly said

"What is it? What's wrong" Dec said with a worried look

"Oh it's nowt Dec, just got a nose bleed that's all" Ant said trying to stop the blood from trickling down his face

"Did you pack any kitchen roll?" Ant asked

"Yeah, hold on... I'll get you some" Dec said springing up onto his feet  
Handing Ant the kitchen roll, Dec sat back down and asked  
"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry... It's normal to get nose bleeds every now and then" Ant replied

Still not convinced Dec frowned

"Howay man I'm fine... See it's stopped now... C'mon lets go see those ducks" Ant said pulling Dec up onto his feet

Several hours later and the whole incident was forgotten. They fed the ducks, which Dec particularly enjoyed, they posed for pictures with fans and they basked in the glorious sunshine. By the time the sun began to set Dec still didn't want to go home.

"But Ant" Dec whined

"But Decky" Ant mimicked Dec's voice

"Today has been the best I don't want it to end" Dec complained

"Decs you look shattered, besides which we've still got plenty of cream left from our picnic... If you get what I mean" Ant said with a wink

"In that case lets go!" Dec said running off to the car

Shaking his head and smiling Ant jogged off behind him.  
Sitting in the passenger seat Dec was fiddling with the radio as he said,  
"I really have loved today you know"

"I know you have, so have I, nothing can spoil it"

Dec smiled in agreement and relaxed back in his seat  
Sometime later Dec said,  
"Ant you're getting a bit close to the curb aren't you..."

"Nah I'm fine" Ant replied

"Watch out Ant, you gonna bump into that parked car" Dec pointed out the window

"Shush man Decs I'm fine"

"No seriously Ant" Dec said as they approached the car  
"ANT!" Dec yelled grabbing a hold of the wheel and swerving the car to the right just in time

Pulling over into a lay-by, Ant shouted,  
"What'd you do that for!"

"What'd you mean!?" Dec yelled

"You were gonna crash into that car!" He then shouted

"No I wasn't!" Ant said defensively

"Uh, yeah you were" Dec said confused  
"I think I better drive, let's go home" Dec said worried  
To be continued....


	2. More Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ant's peculiar turn, thing seem to get back to normal or do they?

The car was silent for the whole journey home. Unlike their normal comfortable silences this silence was full of tension and awkwardness. Dec had his eyes firmly set on the road for the entire journey whilst Ant scowled out the window for the whole way home. It wasn't until they got home that Dec decided to finally break the silence,

"Anty" He said timidly.

Ant however remained quiet and went and got a glass of water from the kitchen.  
Following him Dec once again said,"Please Anty."

With his back still turned Ant took a sip of water and then snapped,"What Declan?"

"Please look at 'us Anty."

"Oh for goodness sake man"Ant snapped before turning around. When he did turn,he wished he hadn't. He was faced with the sight of Dec's bottom lip trembling and his puppy dog blue eyes about to burst with water. No matter what had happened between them Ant couldn't bear to see Dec upset.

"Oh Decky, c'mere" Ant said putting his glass down and pulling Dec into his arms.

"I don't like it when you're upset with 'us" Dec sniffed."Sorry bout before" Dec then added coyly.

"I could never stay upset at you Decs I love you too much" Ant said kissing the top of Dec's head. "Anyway I'm the one who needs to say sorry you saved our lives for all I know, I was just tired, lost focus. I took my tiredness out on you, shouldn't of done it... Sorry" Ant then added.

"Are you sure it was just tiredness?" Dec asked.

"I'm sure Decs."

"There's nothing the matter with ye?" Dec asked with an uncertain look.

"I'm fine Decs, please can we just drop it."

"Yeah..." Dec said airily.

Giving Dec a soft kiss, Ant then tried to change the subject, "The park was mint today like wasn't it?" He said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah it was brill" Dec beamed.

"You Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly have the sweetest smile in the world, have I ever told you that?" Ant asked looking at Dec fondly.

"You tell me at least once every day Ant" Dec replied knowingly.

"That's because it's true" Ant said pulling Dec's body against his.

Ant then gave Dec a more passionate kiss, a kiss full of longing and a kiss that told of things to come. Finishing the kiss, Ant still kept his face just millimetres from Dec's. Biting his lip Ant asked,"Will you go get the picnic basket Decky?"

Slightly confused Dec replied, "Ok... But why?"

"The whole reason we rushed home..... The cream" Ant said teasingly.

Dec stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to figure out what Ant was going on about, when suddenly the penny dropped,"Oh....ooooh you dirty man!" Dec replied pretending to be outraged.

"Oh so you don't want to get the cream then?" Ant asked with a cheeky grin.

"I never said that!" Dec winked running off to fetch the cream.

As Dec went off to find the cream, something warm started to trickle down Ant's face. Wiping it off with his hand, Ant discovered that it was blood. Rushing to the small mirror on the wall Ant discovered that he had a nose bleed."Oh shit not another one" Ant thought to himself.  
Running into the kitchen, Ant grabbed the kitchen roll and tried to mop the blood up."Dec cannat find out" Ant thought.

Entering the living room Dec shouted,"Did somebody ask for some cream?!"

Unable to see Ant, Dec poked his head round the corner and said,"Ant?"

Still unable to find him Dec headed off in the direction of the kitchen as he said,"Ant where've you gone?"  
Entering the kitchen, Dec found Ant straight away.

He found Ant collapsed on the floor, his body withering, his eyes glazed over and with blood trickling down his face.  
To be continued....


	3. Smashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dec begins to wonder what could possibly be the matter with Ant, he himself takes a nasty turn.

"ANT!" Dec screamed dropping the jar of cream onto his foot.

With blood now trickling down his own foot, Dec ran over to Ant's bloody body and was about to hold him until he realised just how bad the spasms were. Dec knew that he mustn't panic as it would do neither of them any good, so he tried to think logically in the little time he knew he had. Dec quickly came to the assumption that Ant was having some sort of fit and he also remembered that you're not suppose to interfere.

"I promise I'll be back" Dec whispered, he knew Ant wouldn't be able to hear him but nevertheless it comforted Dec.  
Grabbing the phone off the side counter Dec speedily dialled the emergency services.

"Please state you're-" the operator began

"AMBULANCE!" Dec screamed down the phone before the operator could finish his sentence

"Sir, if you could please calm down" the operator said with a calm tone  
"I can't calm down, he's having a fit, and there's blood and... Just I need an AMBULANCE!" The panic was unmistakeable in Dec's voice as reality started to sink in

"Ok sir, please try to remain calm and tell me what you're address is" the operator asked

After giving the operator the address, Dec pleaded down the phone,"Please hurry!" As the tears started to fall from his eyes.  
Hanging up the phone, Dec dashed back into the kitchen and sat down next to Ant whose body had finally stopped spasming. 

As Dec sat there sobbing the number of tears began to increase as he wailed,"Please be ok Ant, please I don't know what I'd do without you"

By this point Dec was struggling to breathe properly, so knew a panic attack was about to happen. The trouble is with Dec, is when he knows a panic attack is going to happen he panics even more making the situation much much worse."Oh god, oh god" Dec gasped

Clutching his stomach, Dec heaved in and out trying to get some air to his lungs. Then came the distinct sound of a siren whaling in the distance. Despite not being able to breathe, Dec managed to drag himself from the kitchen to the front door. Drawing in a huge gulp of air, Dec managed to reach up and unlock the front door.

A few minutes later there was a sharp rasp on the door followed by the shouts of,"Ambulance service"

Not getting any answer, the paramedics went ahead and entered the house by their own accord. Entering through the front door they were faced with the sight of Dec slumped against the wall with a pool of blood by his feet. As they rushed over to check he was ok, Dec hoarsely gasped,

"The kitchen"

"Johnnie you go to the kitchen, I'll stay here and sort this one out" That was the last thing Dec vaguely remembered hearing before he too blacked out.

To be continued....


	4. Wheeled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dec wakes up in hospital what will happen to Ant? Has he awoken or is there an underlying problem?

When Declan awoke he was in a somewhat dazed and dreamy state. Not realising where he was, he automatically reached out for Ant, when he felt that he wasn't there however he panicked and salt bolt upright. "Ant!" He shouted.

Rubbing his eyes, Dec focused and realised just where he was. He was lying in a hospital gown and had clearly been put into one of the hospital's spare rooms. Suddenly, the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him. "Wait... Ant!" Dec cried trying clamber out of bed.  
However, the injury that he had sustained to his foot must have been much worse than he realised, as when he tried to stand up Dec cried out in pain and ended up falling to the floor."Ah crap" Dec grimaced.

Searching around the room with his eyes, Dec couldn't see anything that was going to help him get up."Come on there must be something" Dec thought.  
Looking above his head, Dec spotted a button that would fetch a doctor, problem being it was just out of his reach. "Come on Declan man, ye can do this" Dec told himself.

Reaching out to push the button felt as though he was stretching every muscle in his body, but he didn't care, if it meant he got to see Ant he'd happily suffer the consequences.  
At last he pushed the button and breathed a great sigh of relief. A few moments later a pretty young nurse came rushing into the room and after checking he was ok, helped Dec back into bed."I need to see Ant" Dec complained.

"You can't go anywhere with that foot of yours I'm afraid Mr Donnelly" the nurse smiled

"Why? I only cut it, what's the matter with it?" Dec asked puzzled.

"Yes, you did only cut it, but then you decided to put pressure on it by moving from the kitchen to your front door, which wasn't the best idea was it now?" The nurse said as she gave Dec a patronising smile.

Taking an instant dislike to this nurse, Dec decided that this woman certainly wasn't going to stand in his way."Well can you not get someone to take me there in a wheelchair then?" Dec asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr Donnelly" the nurse replied

"Well, you can't stop me from getting up, so..." Dec said as he attempted to get out of the bed.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do" the nurse snapped as she left the room

Smiling a smug smile Dec sat back and waited for his ride.

Ten minutes later and Dec was being wheeled along the hospital corridors towards Ant's ward.

Arriving at Ant's room, Dec couldn't believe his eyes. There was Ant sitting upright with not a scratch on his face."Ant!" Dec cried excitedly.

"Where've you been man?!" Ant asked grinning.

"But you..." Dec stuck his tongue out as he tried to figure out what to say.

"You were... Blood and fit and.... Whaaaat?" Dec exclaimed utterly confused.

"Aw Decky you're so cute when you're confused" Ant laughed.

"I'll leave you boys to it" the nurse who'd wheeled Dec in, said raising her eyebrows.

Once the nurse had left the room, Ant said,"Well she's pretty, have I got something to worry about!"

"Aye and she's got the personality of a toilet brush" Dec said grumpily.

As Ant burst out laughing at this remark, Dec changed the subject,"Seriously Ant, what's wrong with you?" Dec asked.

"Honestly Decky, I don't know" Ant replied truthfully.

"I'm scared Ant" Dec said, his eyes saddening.

"I know you are baby, I am too, but we'll get through this together, yeah? There gonna do some tests on me later today, so I guess we'll find out in a couple of days."

3 days later:

Both Ant and Dec sat before the doctor's desk with their hands held firmly together.

"Right then Anthony" the doctor began.

Dec gave Ant's hand a quick squeeze and flashed him a supportive smile before the doctor continued.

"I'm afraid it's a lot more complex than we anticipated..." The doctor trailed off.

"Just give it to me straight Doctor, what's wrong with 'us?" Ant asked.

"I'm sorry to say that you have cancer of the brain, Anthony you have a brain tumour" the doctor said fatefully.

To be continued....


	5. Be strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ant has cancer, but it's Dec who is in disbelief, will things ever be the same again?

"No..." Dec said shaking his head. "No that cannat be right" he shook his head again

"I'm afraid so" the doctor said apologetically.

"You've got it wrong! Ant cannat have cancer!" Dec shouted.

"I'm afraid he does Declan, Ant?" The doctor looked at Ant who had so far remained silent.

"Cancer?" Ant asked quietly.

"Yes Anthony, I'm so sorry" the doctor replied.

"What a loada balls!" Dec yelled slamming his hands down on the table.

"Declan..." The doctor began.

"No! You've clearly not done the tests properly" Dec yelled still in denial.

"Declan, I assure you we re-checked the results at least 10 times just to be sure" the doctor informed Dec.

"I think Ant needs you to be calm for him right now Declan" the doctor then added looking worriedly at Ant.

"Don't you dare tell me what my Ant needs, you know nowt!" Dec yelled pointing his finger at the doctor.

"Declan man! Will ye just shut up and SIT DOWN" Ant exclaimed with a tone of ferocity  
Stunned by Ant's outburst, Dec obliged and sat down.

"Sorry" Dec mumbled to the doctor.

"It's alright, I know this is a lot to take in" the doctor said offering Dec a small smile.

"So what happens now?" Ant asked vulnerably.

"Well I'm sorry to say Anthony that the tumour has been in your brain for quite a lengthy amount of time, by the looks of it" the doctor said looking at Ant's test results."But, having said that it is still treatable, so I would recommend a trial of chemotherapy and possibly radio therapy and then it's likely that you will require surgery after that" the doctor informed Ant.

"But he'll be ok right?" Dec asked with a tone of urgency.

"It is treatable" the doctor replied.

"But he'll be ok... Yes" Dec urged again.

"Declan, his condition is treatable I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

Several hours later and the boys returned home still shell-shocked.

"Ant..." Dec began.

"Decky, I don't wanna talk about it... Not now anyway" Ant said.

"Yeah course I understand" Dec replied

"What I do want though, is a cuddle" Ant said outstretching his arms.

"I really do give the best hugs don't I?" Dec smiled entering Ant's arms.

"You really do" Ant said smiling for the first time that day; placing a kiss on Dec's head Ant whispered,"I really do love you Declan."

"I love you too Anty and I'll always be here for you no matter what" Dec said squeezing Ant tightly.

That night while Dec was sound asleep with his arm rested carefully around Ant's waist, Ant lay awake unable to sleep. He had a jumble of thoughts running through his head, most of them to do with the man lying blissfully next to him.  
'How is Dec gonna cope throughout this?'  
'What if I don't get through this and he's left by himself'  
'Who's gonna be there for Dec?'  
Then Ant did something which in his mind he considered to be selfish, he cried. He cried willing himself to get better. He cried willing himself to be strong. He cried willing himself to survive this ordeal.


	6. Eternal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes the boy's have to adjust their normal lives.

It had been a month since Ant had been diagnosed and the boys seemed to be coping, for now anyway. Ant had undertaken many sessions of chemo and radio therapy, but that wasn't the hardest part for Ant, the hardest part for him had been telling his family. They were understandably devastated. Everyone who was a part of his family had visited Ant, even his dad which had surprised Ant greatly, but it was his mam and his sister Sarha who were there the most. Whilst Davey stayed in Newcastle looking after Sarha's kids, his mam and Sarha were for the foreseeable future, staying in London.

"Come on pet, you've got to eat something" Christine pleaded with her son.

"I've telt ye mam, I'm not hungry" Ant said stubbornly.

"Please Anty, for me" Dec fluttered his eyelids holding out a fork to Ant.

"Fine fine!" Ant yelled throwing his hands in the air."But I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself Declan" Ant scowled at Dec.

"Well sorry" Dec said grumpily as he dropped the fork.

"C'mon now boys my kids are better behaved than you two" Sarha smirked from the other side of the room.

"Ha ha" Ant said sarcastically before taking a bite of his cottage pie.A few mouthfuls later and Ant once again put down his fork,"I'm sorry I just can't eat this" Ant said.

"Well, at least you tried sweetheart" Christine said giving her son a supportive smile.

"You're getting so thin Ant" Dec said fretfully.  
"Thanks for that, a great confidence boost that is" Ant said sarcastically.

Keeping quiet, Dec bowed his head and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry" Ant said.

"Could youse two leave us alone for a bit please?" Ant asked his sister and mam.

"Of course love, take as long as you want" Christine said following Sarha out of the room.

"Decky, will you come and give 'us cuddle" Ant asked delicately.

"Course" Dec said as he carefully slid under the covers of Ant's bed. He then placed a comforting arm around Ant.

Snuggling into Dec, Ant asked,"Are you ok Decs?"

"Well, I'm hardly ok Ant considering the circumstances."

"Yeah, course, silly question" Ant said shaking his head."I just worry about ye, that's all Decs, maybe you should get out for one afternoon I don't know meet up with Johnny or someone" Ant suggested.

"Honestly worrying about me ye silly billy, I'm doing enough worrying for the both us at the minute" Dec replied stroking Ant's head.

Suddenly Dec gasped and pulled his hand away.

"What is it? What's wrong Decky" Ant asked panicked.

"Nothing...." Dec replied vaguely as he quickly got out of Ant's bed."Look, I'll be back in a bit Anty" Dec said quickly heading towards the door.

"Wait... Dec!" Ant shouted.

"Bye!" Dec shouted dashing out of the door.

"What's happened pet? Dec's just sprinted out of the ward" Christine asked concerned.

"I dno, he was just lying next to me then he completely freaked and ran off!" Ant said astounded.

"And nothing caused it?" Christine asked confused.

"Well, we we're just talking then he stroked my head... And yeah then he completely freaked" Ant told his mam.

"He stroked your head?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, I just said" Ant snapped.

Walking over to her son, Christine put her hand through Ant's hair."Oh sweetheart" Christine said as a large clump of hair came off into her hand.

"Oh.." Ant gasped.

"Oh, love your beautiful brown hair" Christine said putting a hand over her mouth.

"Oh" Ant repeated as tears started to escape from his eyes.

Climbing in next to Ant, Christine wrapped her arms around her son.

"It's just so hard mam" Ant said as the tears continued to spill from his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart I know" Christine said delicately placing a kiss on Ant's head.

"I just hope Dec's ok" Ant told his mam.

Over an hour later and Dec finally returned

"Where've you been I've been worried sick!" Ant shouted.

"Sorry I had an errand" Dec said innocently.

"What kinda errand?" Ant asked.

"This" Dec smiled pulling out a cap from behind his back.

"Is that one of my old PJ caps!?" Ant asked astonished.

"It sure is" Dec said passing Ant the cap.

As Ant put the cap on, Dec slid in next to him and said,"There now, you will forever be my PJ."

"And you'll always be my Duncan" Ant smiled.

To be continued...


	7. The Start Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in Ant's sister's POV, so please enjoy :)

"I can't believe how strong they're being" Sarha observed.

"I know they really do have something special" Christine smiled.

Once Dec had returned with one of Ant's old caps the two women had been given their marching orders. A couple of hours later and the two women had crept back inside to check that they were both okay to find that they were in a world of their own blissfully asleep in each others arms.

"It just feels so surreal" Sarha admitted.

"I know I can't believe this is happening to my baby boy" Christine said breaking down.

Putting her arm around her mother, Sarha tried to comfort Christine,"Shh... Come on now mam getting upsets not going to help anyone now, is it?"

"I guess not" Christine sniffed.  
"You know Ant, he's one hell of a fighter" Sarha smiled as Christine dabbed at her eyes with a tissue

"Come on then, they're clearly safe with each other" Christine said leading Sarha from the room.

A couple of hours later and Sarha once again entered Ant's room to find Ant sitting by himself reading a book.

"Hey big bro" Sarah smiled.

"Where's Dec?" She then asked as she sat down.

"He's just gone to get some more of me stuff" Ant replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about him actually" Ant then added."I'm worried about him."

"Worried? Whatever for Ant, I think you need to focus on yourself at the minute like" Sarha said.

"It's not all about me Sarha!" Ant snapped.

"That poor man is here day in day out, he never gets to see the outside world, he only gets to see me lying here in this bloody bed looking like some sort of zombie" Ant said frustratedly.

"Oh Ant" Sarha said sympathetically.

"Will you just talk to him Sarha, make sure he's ok, yeah? Take him out for a coffee or summit, just take him away from this blasted hospital" Ant asked.

"Course I will I promise" Sarha said softly."Ant, what I really need to know though, is whether you're coping throughout all this" Sarha then urged.

"It doesn't matter about me" Ant said instantly.

"Of course you matter!" Sarha shouted unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I don't Sarha, as long as I get to see Dec's gorgeous smile, I'm ok" Ant said.

"It's ok to admit you're scared you know" Sarha said tenderly placing her hand on top of her big brother's.

"I can't Sarha" Ant said, a lump beginning to form in his throat.

"Please" Sarha said softly

"If I admit it, things will never be right again, I'll crumble, what good would I be then? Please just talk to Decs for me" Ant pleaded on the brink of tears.

"For you, I'll do anything" Sarha said kissing her brothers cheek before getting up to leave.

I was going to talk to Dec. I honestly was, I'd promised I would after all. But, then something happened which changed everything. Ant's doctor requested for us all to meet in Ant's room. He said he had Ant's latest test results. You could feel the hopefulness in the air as he began. I held my breath awaiting the analysis. Then my whole word came shattering down around me, cutting me viciously as it did. My big brother. Oh, my beautiful big brother. His illness was terminal. He had less than a month.


	8. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant and Dec return to the place where it all began.

For Dec, Sarha and Christine it felt as though their lives weren't worth living anymore. Sarha knew she had to keep herself going for the sake of her children. Christine knew she had to keep herself going for the sake of her children. Whereas Dec knew he had to keep himself going for the sake of Ant. He vowed then and there that each of these last precious moments had to be special. If he was going to lose the most important person in his life, every last moment he got to spend with him had to be treasured. Once he had been granted permission from the hospital, Dec told Ant to get ready as they were going on a trip.

"So where are we going Decky?" Ant asked eagerly.

"It's a surprise" Dec smiled in return.

"Aw but Decs I wanna know now" Ant said in a childlike way.

"Now now Anthony" Dec grinned.

"Which cap do you want?" Dec asked holding out two for Ant to choose from.

"That one" Ant said pointing to the one of the left."Was always partial to a red cap me like" Ant smiled.

"Right then you all set?" Dec asked.

"Uhu" Ant replied staying put.

"Well howay then" Dec said holding his hand out.

"Decky I'm scared" Ant confessed.

"What you scared for" Dec said softly sitting down next to Ant.

"People are gonna stare at 'us" Ant said vulnerably.

"Aw Anty" Dec said giving Ant a quick peck on the cheek."No they won't and besides which if they do it'll only be through jealousy of how cute me and you look together" Dec said giving Ant a wink.

Grinning, Ant joked, "Get you smooth operator."

"Right come on then PJ" Dec grinned flicking Ant's cap.

Half an hour later and Dec pulled up at the park near to their house.

"Aw Decky" Ant smiled.

"Look I know that it was on this day that you well... You know.... But I just thought the day we spent here was so perfect that we could try and re-live it" Dec smiled hopefully.

"Of course we can, it'll be even better than the last time" Ant said before giving Dec a soft kiss."Right then Mr Donnelly we have gorgeous weather, a gorgeous setting and I have a gorgeous man, so lets get going shall we?"

Blushing Dec said,"I'll just get the picnic."

The rest of the day was perfect in every aspect. They wandered around the park hand in hand, they fed the ducks, they ate the delicious picnic that Dec had prepared but most importantly they were left alone. It was though they were in a protected bubble completely off the paparazzi radar. On numerous occasions Dec noticed fans taking a sneak peak at them, but everyone kept their respectable distance knowing that this day was just about Anthony and Declan.

As the sun began to set, the boys were still at the park. They were lying on their blanket lying in each other's arms, reminiscing of the old days.

"It was strawberry blonde!" Dec yelled.

"Aye right oh Mr Ginger" Ant tease.d

"God we had some right crops of hair didn't we?" Dec wondered aloud.

"Ye telling me!" Ant shouted.

"Never mind the hair, think of all the other ridiculous stuff that bloody Telstar made us do!" Ant then shouted.

"Ugh don't get me started" Dec groaned.

"Oh my god the funniest has to be when they forced us to go on that Japanese tv show and-" Ant began.

"And we didn't understand a single word that guy was saying" Dec finished Ant's sentence excitedly.

"And he made us do that game thing and we didn't know what the hell to do so we just stood there like awkward sods" Ant laughed.

"YES!" Dec yelled loudly.

At that point it all became too much and the boys erupted into fits of laughter at the thought of the memory.

"Oh Christ" Dec spluttered clutching his tummy.

"That was too funny" Ant snorted.

Suddenly there was a big gust of wind and Ant shivered.

"It's getting cold and dark maybe we should get going" Dec said concerned.

"I don't wanna go back" Ant said sadly looking into Dec's eyes.

"I know Anty but it won't be doing you any favours being out in the cold" Dec said tenderly.

"Decky I don't wanna die" Ant sobbed as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh Ant" Dec wailed the tears beginning to fall from his own eyes."Please don't think like that, I cannat bear it" Dec sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Decky, it's just today's been amazing and now I have to go back to that horrible place..." Ant trailed off.

Trying to take a hold of himself Dec said sweetly,"I love you Ant."

"I love you too Decky, I love you so much" Ant sobbed.

To be continued...


	9. The End is nigh.

Once the boys had finally calmed down they returned to the hospital where Ant got ready for bed. Saying his goodbyes to Ant, Dec decided to go home for once as he was completely exhausted.

However, he wished he hadn't for he became utterly restless and let his mind wander off into the dark unknown. As time passed he let his mind wander farther into the unknown. Almost drifting into the kitchen Dec visualised the events of two months ago, every vivid and violent detail of that night played out before his eyes as though it were really happening again.

"I just can't!" Dec suddenly yelled into the darkness.

He then grabbed a pen, some sheets of paper, an envelope and his car keys before running straight out of the house and speeding off towards the hospital.

Under normal circumstances arriving at a hospital at three o'clock in the morning would be deemed bizarre but, due to the serious nature of Ant's illness, visitors were basically permitted at any time of the day. So, Dec speedily ran towards Ant's room; taking care not to wake him Dec entered Ant's room and sat down. Dec smiled to himself at the sight of seeing the man he loved so looking so peaceful and carefree. After a few more moments of just admiring Ant, Dec began to write. He wrote and wrote sticking his tongue out in concentration, he poured his heart and soul into every little detail, until finally. He was finished. Carefully placing the paper in the envelope, Dec sealed it shut and left it on Ant's bedside table. Placing a soft kiss on Ant's head Dec whispered,"I love you Anthony McPartlin."

Standing in the doorway of the room Dec turned around to take one last look at Ant and with that he was gone.

The next morning:

Waking up slightly dazed, Ant stretched his arms out and then rubbed his eyes. As his eyes began to focus Ant noticed the absence of Dec who would usually be sitting by his side bright eyed and chirpy waiting for Ant to wake up.

"Strange" Ant thought to himself.

"Ah well, the poor guys probably knackered bless him, he deserves a lie in" Ant then thought.

As Ant went to pick up his water glass on his bedside table, he noticed a letter which was addressed to himself.

"Why's Dec wrote 'us a letter" Ant thought, instantly recognising the man's handwriting.

Unsealing the envelope, Ant unfolded the letter and began to read.

The letter read:

'To my dearest Anthony,  
As I sit here and watch you sleep all I can think about is, how lucky am I? How lucky am I to have an angel like you in my life. Which is why it pains me so much to be writing this letter to you my Anty. We had a great day yesterday didn't we? It was as though we didn't have a care in the world, spending the whole day together, reminiscing about the old days it really was the best. But, I never got the chance to tell you my most favourite memory of all Anty! 17th June 1993, I even remember the date, sensitive old me eh? Down on the quayside in that old car of mine, with the 'go faster' stripes out in full force. I remember we were sitting there discussing the future, what we wanted to do in life, I remember you were talking away and all I could think about was how gorgeous you looked, when suddenly you leant over and gave me a kiss. Not just a kiss. The kiss, the kiss I'll never forget. It was not only soft but it was full of hope and longing. It was that day we confessed our true feelings for each other, you remember? I knew from that day on as long as you were in my life everything would be ok, no scrap that everything would be fantastic. But, that's the thing Ant, that's how I need to remember you. I can't cope with seeing you suffering like this, it's eating away at 'us. I don't want our last moments together to be full of pain and regret. That's why I know sitting here now looking at you, my Anty, that what I'm doing is for the best. By the time you've read this letter I'll be gone Ant, and I just wanted to say I am so sorry. I truly am sorry. But, do me one last favour out of the many dozen that you've done before, remember me on that day in the park, remember that smile I bore on my face all day long. That's the true me. That's the real Declan. Just remember Anthony David McPartlin that I love you with everything that I have.  
Yours and forever, Declan x'

"SARHA" Ant screamed, his hands clinging to the paper.

Two days later Ant passed away in his sleep. Christine was furious with the doctors for they had said that she had at least another three weeks to spend with her son before he took his final breath. Sarha on the other hand, she knew why her brother slipped away so soon. He died of a broken heart.  
The boys had a joint funeral which was attended by their closest friends and family. It just felt natural and right for it to be that way.  
The final words of the beautiful service were,"This earth may have lost two wonderful men, but heaven has gained two angels who will now spend an eternity together. Forever and always."

The End.


End file.
